1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby vehicles and more particularly, to a baby jogger, which facilitates mounting and dismounting of the mud fender without welding, avoids accidental jam injury and assuring a high level of operation safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby jogger 9, as shown in FIG. 1, has a mud fender 92 welded to the bottom end of the base frame 91 thereof, an axle bearing (not shown) mounted in the mud fender 92 for the coupling of an axle 931 of a front wheel holder 93 that pivotally supports a front wheel 94. It is not environmentally friendly to affix the mud fender 92 to the base frame 91 by welding. During welding, a toxic gas will be produced, threatening the operator's health. Further, welding operation requires skill. If a defective product due to poor welding is not discovered during inspection, its use may cause an accident. Further, when dismounting the front wheel holder 93, a special tool must be used to loosen the lock nut 932, complicating the operation. Further, the retaining member 96 and the connection member 97 at each of the two opposite lateral sides of the baby jogger 9 are independent component parts. When going to collapse the baby jogger 9, the retaining member 96 must be pulled away from the associating connection member 97. When a user or young child extends out or folds up the baby jogger 9, the fingers may be jammed in between the retaining member 96 and the top end 910 of the base frame 91 accidentally, causing an injury.